


In Another Universe

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the 100-word drabble challenge at The Reviews Lounge, Too presented by Rosawyn. Set between seasons two and three, this would be Nathan's thoughts about Kristin while on Hyperion. *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in response to Rosawyn's challenge at The Reviews Lounge, Too: Write a drabble of exactly 100 words that incorporates at least one of these ideas: Love, Betrayal, Regret, Forgiveness, Hope. Also, include at least one of these prompts in some way: "horse," "sword," "magic," "dragon," "ray gun," "spaceship." Prompts can be pluralized (for example, "dragons") or turned into adjectives (for example, "magical") or part of a compound word (for example, "horseback") and need not physically be in the story (for example, you could just have a character thinking or talking about a dragon rather than actually having a dragon appear). Feel free to use as many of the ideas and prompts as you like, but it would probably be difficult to use all of them in just 100 words.
> 
> Setup for this story is that it is set sometime between seasons two and three. SeaQuest is still on Hyperion, and this would be Nathan's thoughts about Kristin. For those of you who do not know the fandom, at the end of season two, seaQuest is taken by an alien spaceship and placed onto a completely aquatic planet known as Hyperion. Because space time is different than Earth time, to everyone on Earth, seaQuest and its crew were missing for ten years. Kristin was not on the second tour, so she would have been left behind on Earth.
> 
> Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.

In another universe,

Nothing would break.

No one would hurt.

I'd look at you.

You'd look at me.

I'd only need a minute

To make things right.

I'd hold your face in my hands.

I'd place a gentle kiss on your lips.

And it would feel like home.

But this won't happen now.

I worry I'll never see you again,

And the thought kills me.

I can't even tell you,

Explain to you what happened.

A spaceship took us.

It sounds crazy to say it aloud,

But it's true.

In all this madness,

All I can think of is you.


End file.
